praedonisfandomcom-20200214-history
Rigel Famm
Rigel Famm was always restless and searching for adventure. Born and raised on an industrial outpost in an asteroid belt, he dreamed of seeing the galaxy, and some action. He learned whatever he could growing up, studying Computers, Engineering and Medicine in hopes that his skills would get him some work outside of the belt. When he was 18, he struck out on his own. Buying into the hype from the recruitment ads he joined the Star Marines. He learned the basics of combat and tactics there, and he was quickly assigned to be a medic due to his early training. He developed into quite the shot with his issued energy pistol as well. Things started souring for him toward the end of his tour. On his last assignment, he was cut off behind enemy lines and had to make it back on his own. Bluffing and lying his way through occupied territories, he finally escaped with his life, and was promoted to Lance Corporal. He decided he had seen enough after his brush with death and left the Marines when his tour was through. At age 22, somewhat disillusioned by all the bloodshed he had seen as a Marine, he decided that the scouts got to explore and meet new species without having to kill them and joined the explorers. He really loved being a scout, and learned a little bit of everything in all the jumping from world to world he did. But after a few years of being away from civilization, he had seen enough backwater worlds. He decided to leave the scouts. Now, at age 26, he had seen more than he had ever dreamed as a kid growing up in the belt. Bored with working for others, and going where he was ordered, he drifted from system to system for a few years, picking up odd jobs where he could. As he traveled the core systems, he picked up a few things here and there and found himself developing into a real jack of all trades. During his travels, he stumbled across information that told of a wrecked starship orbiting an uncharted world. He planned to find it, and to salvage it for his own. To do that, he needed a more lucrative job. At age 30, he joined up with a group of smugglers as a tech and crewman. He used his accumulated engineering skills to keep the old tub going as they smuggled cargo from place to place. He actually preferred the freedom of not working for the government or a big corporation, and saved up his share in hopes of being able to salvage "his" ship. He learned a lot over the next four years bouncing from one crew to another, looking for the big score, but one experience he was not prepared for. He signed on with a group of 'businessmen' that had a big score. His take would be enough to set him up and get him the money to go get his ship. He didn't ask any questions, figuring it was drugs or such, and he would only do it once and then quit. When he found out it was slaves, Rigel's blood ran cold. He had killed, spent years in space, and run 'questionable' merchandise, but he was not a murderer or a bad person. He could not allow these people to be sold as property. He rigged the engines to shut down, sent a message to the authorities, and escaped in a shuttle with the payload. He earned himself a friend that day from among the slaves he freed, but also a mortal enemy as the captain has sworn to get even. Rigel decided it was time to run, and find another line of work. Characteristics: Str: 8 / Dex: 7 / End: 10 (+1) / Int: 8 / Edu: 12 (+2) / Soc: 5 (-1) Skills: Athletics 0, Astrogation 0, Battle Dress 0, Broker 0, Computer 0, Deception 1, Engineer 0, Engineer (Power) 1, Engineer (Electronics) 1, Engineer (Jump Drive) 1, Gun Combat 0, Gun Combat (E Pistol) 2, Hvy Weapons 0, Jack of all Trades 1, Medic 1, Melee (Unarmed) 0, Pilot (Small) 1, Pilot (Starship) 1, Spacehand 0, Stealth 0, Survival 1, Tactics 0, Trade 0, Vacc Suit 1, Zero-G 0